In existing LCD devices, an In-Plane Switching (IPS) mode mainly utilizes a pixel electrode and a common electrode disposed at a same side of a liquid crystal layer to deflect liquid crystal (LC) molecules within a plane parallel to a display plane by an in-plane electrical field generated between the pixel electrode and the common electrode, and is capable of achieving a higher contrast and a wider viewing angle compared to conventional Twisted Nematic (TN) mode. In the IPS mode, however, a mutual interference is easily generated between electrical fields of adjacent pixel regions, leading to a disorder of electrical field at edges of adjacent pixel regions, which creates phenomena, such as light leakage and color mixture, and reduces the aperture ratio and impact the display performance of the display devices.